1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser lamp, and more particularly to a solar laser lamp capable of absorbing and utilizing solar energy.
2. Related Art
Light of laser lamps has advantages such as bright color, high brightness, good directionality, far range and easy control, which seems more likely to have a magical dreamlike feeling. The laser lamps are mostly applied to buildings, parks, squares, theaters and the like, can attract eyes of people a few kilometers far away by use of non-divergence of laser beams, and thus a laser emitting point becomes the focus of people.
Solar energy is primary energy as well as renewable energy. It has abundant resources, can be used freely, does not require transportation, and has no environmental pollution. Solar power is a type of emerging renewable energy, and in the event that fossil fuels are increasingly diminishing, the solar energy has become an important part of energy used by humans and has been developed continuously.
With gradual progress of technologies of use of solar energy, a solar laser lamp that combines solar energy and a laser lamp has appeared, but in such a laser lamp, a solar panel and the laser lamp are disposed separately, that is, a solar panel assembly and a laser lamp assembly are inserted to the ground respectively by using different ground studs, and then are connected through a connecting line, and in this way, both use and transportation of the solar laser lamp are inconvenient.